LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game
LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game is a game based off of the second Ben 10 series, and is a sequal to LEGO Ben 10: United The Video Game, 'created by turtlex4. 'Synopsis The Highbreed plan invasion on Earth, teaming up with Vilgax, and the rest of Ben's enemies (Including Dark Star, Albedo, Sunder, D'Void, and the Vreedle Brothers), to defeat their foes, once and for all, with warships all over Earth. In order to defeat their enemies, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin must once again call upon the Plumbers and their allies (Including Julie, Cooper, Professor Paradox, Alan, Manny, Helen, and Pierce). 'Gameplay' The Player progresses through 21 levels, but can return after beating them in freeplay, using any characters unlocked to that point. There are over 80 characters to unlock and Areas to travel to. Like in the first game, Ben can switch from alien to alien. LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game carries features from LEGO Batman 2 and LEGO Marvel Superheroes, such as heat realated characters can destroy gold bricks, rocket using characters can blow up silver bricks, flight abilities, and super strenght to malipulate objects. Like in LEGO Marvel, some characters can sense objects and wall crawling on special walls. There are also big figures, like in lego marvel, (such as Humongousaur, Vilgax, and Manny), that can destroy and manipulate special objects, that regular super strenght characters can't. Like Lego Antman from LEGO Marvel, there are small characters in LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game, such as the Galvans and Nanomech. Unlike in any other LEGO game, LEGO Ben 10 has Giant figures, such as Way Big. Like the giant characters, Cannonbolt's figure is unlike any other. Cannonbolt is a LEGO brick, that turns into a LEGO sphere. Like it's two predeccesors, LEGO Ben 10 has a large open space, that acts as the game's hub. Though Bellwood is the main game hub, you can go back and forth between, Bellwood, the Null Void, Galvan Prime, and the plumber's base. There is also a more advanced character creator, placed in the Bellwood Plumber's Base. By equipping a characters weapon, item, face, hair, or helmet, you get their abilities (By equipping, Darkstars helmet, you have his dark magic, or by adding Tetrax's face, you can manipulate diamond shards). You can recolor each body part, to make it look more like, whoever you're trying to create. 'Characters' | |- |Spidermonkey | | *Arachnichimp | #Wall Climbing #Web Swinging #Climb on Special Walls #Pull Objects with Webs #Shoot Web Balls | |- |Chromastone | | *Crystalsapien | #Super Strenght #Energy Absorption #Energy Blast #Energy Beam | |- |Jetray | | *Aerophibian | #Flight #Super Speed #Sting Ray Blast #Sting Ray Beam | |- |Big Chill | | *Necrofiggian | #Flight #Intangibility #Ice Breath | |- |Brain Storm | | *Cerebrocrustacean | #Artificiall Intelligience *Access Special Computers *Open certain doors #Electric Blast #Electric Beam #*Activate Lightning Switches | |- |Goop | | *Polymorph | #Goo Blast #Acid #Regeneration #Pass Through LEGO Grates | |- |Echo Echo | | *Sonorosian | #Duplication #Sonic Scream *Sonic Blast *Sonic Beam *Shatter Glass | |- |Alien''' X''' | | *Celestialsapien | #Flight #Freeze Enemies in Time #Invulnrable #Warp Blast #Warp Beam | |- |Lodestar | | *Biosovortian | #Flight #Move Magnetic Objects #Shoot Metal Balls | |- |Rath | *Claws | *Appoplexian *Big Figure | #Grow #Super Strenght *Create and Throw Rock Masses *Break Open Special Walls *Thunder Clap | |- |Nanomech | | *Nanochip *Small Figure | #Flight #Fit Through Small Spaces #Energy Blast #Energy Beam *Destroy Gold Objects | |- |Upchuck | | *Gourmand | #Grapple #Eat Objects #Energy Blast #Energy Beam *Destroy Gold Objects | |- |Way Big | | *To'Kustar | #Only Vulnrable to other Giant Figures #Energy Blast #Energy Beam *Destroy Gold Objects | |- |Diamondhead | *Shard Sword | *Petrosapien | #Manipulate Diamond Shards #Shoot or Create Diamond Shards #Create Diamond Bridges | |- |Julie Yamamoto | |Human | | |- |Ship | |Galvanic Mechamorph | #Turn into Armor #Pass Through LEGO Grates #Merge with Certain Tech *Access Computers *Fix Broken Tech | |- |Julie Yamamoto (Ship Armor) | *Laser *Rocket Launcher *Jet Boot | *Human *Galvanic Mechamorph *Brick Built | #Flight #Destroy Silver Objects #Laser Blast #Laser Beam #Grow #Super Strenght *Break Open Special Walls *Thunder Clap | |- |Alan Bright | | *Human/Pyronite | #Flight #Fire Blast #Fire Beam *Melt Ice *Destroy Gold Lego Objects | |- |Manny Armstrong | | *Human/Tetramand *Big Figure | #Super Strenght *Create and Throw Rock Masses *Break Open Special Walls *Thunder Clap | |- |Helen Wheels | | *Human/Kineceleran | #Super Speed *Put out Fires *Build Certain Objects | |- |Pierce Wheels | | *Human/Unknown | *Shoot Spikes | |- |Cooper Daniels | | *Human | #Control Certain Tech #Artificial Intelligience *Access Special Computers *Open Certain Doors | |- |Cooper Daniels (Mech Suit) | *Rocket Launchers *Laser | | #Destroy Silver Objects #Laser Blast #Laser Beam #Super Strenght *Break Open Special Walls *Thunder Clap | |- |Tetrax | *Hoverboard | *Petrosapien | #Manipulate Diamond Shards #Shoot or Create Diamond Shards #Create Diamond Bridges | |- |Azmuth | | *Galvan *Small Figure | #Fit Through Small Spaces #Artificial Intelligience *Access Special Computers *Open Certain Doors | |- |Professor Paradox | *Time Control Clock | *Human | #Teleportation #Time Blast #Time Beam | |- |Highbreed | | | #Super Strenght #*Create and Throw Rock Masses #*Break Open Special Walls #*Thunder Clap | |- |Rhiney | | | #Super Strenght #*Create and Throw Rock Masses #*Break Open Special Walls #*Thunder Clap # | |- |Vilgax | *Sword *Energy Sword | *Big Figure | #Heat Vision Beam #Heat Vision Blast #Super Strenght *Create and Throw Rock Masses *Break Open Special Walls *Thunder Clap | |- |Psyphon | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |}